Décimo Doctor
El '''décimo Doctor' es la décima encarnación de un señor del tiempo renegado conocido como el Doctor. A diferencia de su predecesor, que fue muy rencoroso debido a la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, este fue mucho más extrovertido y espontáneo. Una actitud que ocultaba una gran culpa por haber sobrevivido al suceso que lo había atormentado desde la guerra. Durante su vida, sin embargo, su culpabilidad se fue notando cada vez más. Estaba obsesionado por sus acompañantes perdidos, sus enemigos creían que estaba muerto y los acontecimientos amenazaban a la estructura del tiempo. Acabó regenerado después de haber absorbido enormes cantidades de radiación, mientras salvaba la vida de su amigo Wilfred Mott. Biografía Antes de la regeneración El noveno Doctor absolvió la energía del vortex que había dentro de su acompañante Rose Tyler, y la volvió a meter dentro del corazón de la TARDIS. Después de esto, casi se destruye completamente su estructura celular. Se regethumb|left|Inmediatamente después de la regeneración ([[DW:El momento de la despedida).]]neró por novena vez para salvar su vida (DW: La bifurcación de los caminos). El Doctor había desmaterializado la TARDIS en el satélite 5, con la intención de cumplir su promesa de llevar a Rose al planeta Barcelona en el año 5006. Rose sufre una crisis emocional debido al cambio repentino del Doctor, sin embargo, el Señor del Tiempo la dirigió a su casa el 24 de Diciembre de 2005, después de convencerla de su identidad, recordandole la primera cosa que le dijo: ¡Corre!. Antes de que pudiera aterrizar, comenzó a sufrir efectos secundarios violentos debido a la regeneración y experimentando una hiperactividad maníaca. Aceleró la TARDIS y se estrelló (DW: The children in need Special). Salió tambaleándose, aturdido y deseó a Jackie y a Mickey una Feliz Navidad, después cayó en coma. Salió del coma brevemente para salvar a los tres de un árbol de navidad asesino, pero el estrés de despertar empeoró las cosas y se desplomó de nuevo. Cuando la TARDIS fue atrapada por una nave Sycorax, el Doctor se despertó thumb|left|¿Quieres seguir viajando conmigo? ([[DW: La invasión en Navidad).]]con la ayuda del té. Detuvo el control de sangre Sycorax de un tercio de la humanidad y después desafió a su lider. Este le cortó la mano al Doctor, pero gracias a que estaba en las primeras 15 horas de su ciclo de regeneración, le creció una nueva y lo mató. Cuando los Sycorax huyeron, la primera ministro Harriet Jones ordenó a Torchwood destruir la nave. El Doctor, enfadado, dijo unas palabras a su ayudante al oido, provocando la caida de la lider (DW: La invasión en Navidad). Nuevas aventuras con Rose El Doctor y Rose se embarcaron en muchas más aventuras juntos a través del tiempo y el espacio. Llevaron a la Nueva Tierra y fueron convocados en el Hospital de Nueva Nueva York por la cara de Boe. Una vez allí, detuvo a las Hermanas de la Plenitud, que crearon unos seres humanos y los acontagiaron con todo tipo de enfermedades. Rose estaba poseida por Cassandra, que estaba tratando de sobrevivir, pero el Doctor finalmentethumb|''Rose, quiero presentarte a su majestad, la reina Victoria''([[DW:Garras y dientes).]] la convenció para poner fin a su vida (DW: Nueva Tierra). Hizo un viaje a 1879, Escocia, donde el Doctor protegió a la reina Victoria de un posible asesinato. Los hermanos se hicieron a cargo de la casa Torchwood. Dentro de la casa Torchwood, el Doctor utiliza el diamante del Principe Alberto de Koh-i-Noor para destruir al hombre lobo. Como recompensa, el Doctor fue nombrado caballero: "Señor Doctor TARDIS" y Rose fue llamada, "Madame Rose de la propiedad Powell". Fueron expulsados del Imperio Británico, ya que su actitud alegre ante el peligro desconcertó a la Reina. El Doctor también inspiró a la reina Victoria para fundar el Instituto Torchwood, dedicada a la defensa de Gran Bretaña de un ataque extraterrestre, sobre todo de él (DW: Dientes y garras). En 2007, Mickey trajo al Doctor y a Rose a la escuela de secundaria Deffry Vale, donde los resultados de los examenes eran sospechosamente altos y habían avistamientos ovnis. El Doctor se hizo pasar por un profesor de física llamado John Smith. El Doctor se encontró con Sarah Jane Smith y con K9, mientras los dos investigaban en la escuela. Se enteró de que el aceite aumentaba el coeficiente intelectual de los niños y estaba hecho de aceite Krillitane. Los Krillitanes estaban usando las mentes de los niños para desvelar el paradigma Skasis, un cálculo que podía reconstruir el tejido del universo. Cuando el Doctor se negó a esta tentación, K9 sacrificó su vida para hacer estallar a los Krillitanes con su aceite tóxico. Pthumb|left|Se encuentra con Sarah Jane ([[DW: Reunión escolar).]]or sugerencia de Sarah Jane, el Doctor permitió a Mickey que lo acompañara junto con Rose en sus viajes. Sarah Jane, que se negó a continuar viajando con el Doctor, obtuvo un nuebo modelo K9 contruido por él (DW: Reunión escolar). El Doctor, Rose y Mickey viajaron a la SS Madame de Pompadour en el siglo 510, donde se encontraron los órganos de la tripulación adheridos como piezas a la nave. Unos droides crearon unas ventanas temporales para encontrar a Reinette cuando estuviera "completa". Si bien la investigación, el Doctor viajó a través de la vida de Reinette entrando en esas ventanas temporales mientras luchaba contra los androides en el siglo XVIII, Francia, pero se enamoraron. Cuando los droides encontraron el momento en el que Madame de Pompadour estaba completa, el Doctor la rompió atravesando la ventana temporal en 1758, destruyendo con ello la conexión de la nave y dejados desactivados a los droides. Reinette tenía aún la chimenea, por lo tanto podía estar conectada con la nave. El Doctor trató de viajar de nuevo a través de esa chimenea para llevar a Reinette a ver las estrellas, pero la mala conexión de la ventana hizo que al volver hubieran pasado 6 años, con la muerte de la chica (DW: La chica en la chimenea) En una Tierra paralela, el Doctor, Rose y Mickey fueron testigos del nacimiento de los Cybermen en ese mundo. La aventura terminó cuando Mickey decidió quedarse en ese universo paralelo, dejando a Rose y al Doctor contunuar sus viajes juntos (DW: La rebelión de los Cybermen / La Edad del acero). El Doctor y Rose planeaban ver un concierto de Elvis, vistiendo trajes de los años 50 y montados en una moto. Sin embargo, accidentalmente terminaron en Inglaterra, 2 de junio de 1953, donde el cable tenía la intención de robar todas las esencias y las caras del mundo mientras miraban la coronación de Isabel II en la televisión. Rose fue víctima de la transferencia, pero durante la coronación el Doctor derrotó al cable y devolvió los rostros a sus víctimas (DW: La caja tonta). El Doctor y Rose viajaron al planeta Krop Tor, un planeta que orbitaba alrededor de un agujero negro llamado K37 Gem 5, algo que era imposible. Los humanos habían viajado al astro para descubrir la fuente de un poder que emanaba del núcleo del planeta, permitiendo establecer una óribta estable alrededor del agujero. La bestia había estando aterrozando a los exploradores poseyendo a sus exclavos, los Ood. El Doctor y un miembro de la base llamado Ida Scott, se aventuraron en el núcleo para explorar y descubrir un agujero que se había comenzado a abrir (DW: El planeta imposible). thumb|left|El Doctor se enfrenta al diablo ([[DW: El pozo de Satanás).]]El Doctor descendió a la fosa solo. Al fondo del agujero, se encontró cara a cara con el cuerpo inconsciente de la Bestia. El Doctor estaba con el cuerpo de la bestia, pero su mente poseyó a Toby Zed, ya muy lejos de allí, escapando del planeta. Liberó al demonio y lo que antes permitía escapar a la nave ahora ya no estaba. La TARDIS por accidente, permitió salvar a Rose y a los supervivientes de la base (DW: El foso de Satán). Cuando Elton Pope molestó a la madre de Rose, el Doctor y Rose se enfrentaron a él y les ayudó a derrotar al Abzorbaloff (DW: Amor y monstruos). Él y Rose viajaron al 2012 para ver los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres. Conoció a una chica llamada Chloe Webber, que había sido poseida por un solitario Isolus. Chloe atrapaba a los niños de su calle en dibujos para evitar que Isolus se sintiera solo. Después de estar durante un tiempo atrapado en un dibujo, junto con la TARDIS, el Doctor corrió con la antorcha olímpica el estadio, enciendió la llama y luego se reunió con Rose (DW: Temerla). Cuando el Doctor y Rose regresaron a Londres en 2007, se encontraron con que el planeta estaba siendothumb|¿De dónde salieron estos fantasmas? ([[DW: El ejército de fantasmas).]] visitado por seres parecidos a los fantasmas. El Doctor siguió la señal de una torre Torchwood y fue detenido por el Instituto Torchwood. Se opuso firmemente a la utilización de los "turnos de fantasmas" como fuente de energía, ya que rasgaba el espacio-tiempo entre dos mundos paralelos. El desgarro original fue causado por "la Esfera", un objeto que fue identificado por el Doctor como barco vacío. Más tarde, tres técnicos informáticos que estaban a escondidas bajo el control de los Cybermen reiniciando la conversión de los espíritus. Esto hizo que los fantasmas, que en realidad eran Cybermen, vinieran del mundo paralelo de donde el Doctor y Rose se habían ido sin Mickey. Como la invasión Cyberman a la Tierra empezó, el barco vacío se abrió, revelando el Culto de Skaro, un grupo de Daleks con el Arca del Génesis (DW: El ejército de los fantasmas). El Arca del Génesis era un tecnología propia de los Señores del Tiempo, una nave prisión que contenía millones de Daleks capturados por los Señores del Tiempo. Con el fin de salvar a los dos universos de la aniquilación y derrotar a los Daleks y a los Cybermen, el Doctor decidió abrir el vacío. Esta apertura subciona cualquier cosa que este cubierta de "materia vacía". Dándose cuenta de que él mismo, Rose y los demás también estaban cubiertos de ese material, el Doctor envió a Rose, contra su voluntad, al mundo paralelo, junto con Mickey, Pete Tyler y su madre, donde todos estarían a salvo. Sin embargo, Rose volvió, negándose a abandonar al Doctor sabiendo que con esa elección no volvería a ver a su familia. Juntos, ellos abrieron el vacío, y los Daleks y los Cybermen fueron absorbidos. El plan inicialmente se desarrollo sin contratiempos, hasta que thumb|El Doctor le dice adiós a Rose desde la bahía Lobo Malo ([[DW: El día del juicio final).]]la palanca de Rose sufrió una avería, con la amenaza de detener el proceso. Rose logró mover la palanca, pero no puedo sostenerse y fue casi absorbida por el vacío. Sin embargo, se salvó en el último segundo gracias a su padre que se había teletransportado desde su mundo paralelo al lugar, llevándola de regreso al universo paralelo. El Doctor y Rose pudieron encontrarse por última vez en Dårlig Ulf Stranden, Noruega. El Doctor había estacionado la TARDIS en órbita alrededor de una supernova para conseguir el poder suficente como para proyectar una imagen de él através de la brecha y poder decirle adiós. Rose fue capaz de confirmar su amor por el Doctor, pero el Doctor fue cortado antes de que pudiera decirle que la amaba también (DW: El día del juicio final). Un encuentro noble Mientras él sufría por Rose, una novia llamada Donna Noble fue enviada al interior de la TARDIS durante su boda con Lance Bennett. Al tiempo que Donna renaudó su ceremonia en la víspera de Navidad de 2007, el Doctor thumb|left|Tratan de coger un taxi ([[DW: Novia a la fuga).]]descubrió a la emperatriz Racnoss. La encontró tratando de utilizar las partículas Huon incrustados en Donna y Lance para revivir a sus crías, que estaban en éxtasis en el centro de la Tierra. El Doctor inundó la cámara con todo el río Tamesis, pero no pudo salvar a Lance. Los militares británicos acabaron con la nave de la emperatriz. En gran parte debido a un tratamiento cruel del Doctor hacia ellos, Donna decidió no viajar con él y le dejó para encontrar a alguien (DW: Novia a la fuga). Smith y Jones Mientras investiga una serie de bobinas de plasma, el Doctor se internó en el Hospital Real de la Esperanza, 2008, donde conoció a Martha Jones. El hospital fue llevado a la luna por los Judoon. El Doctor engañó al thumb|left|El décimo Doctor se quita la corbata ante Martha Jones para demostrarle que viaja en el tiempo ([[DW: Smith y Jones).]]devoraplasma Florence Finnegan para que le absorbiera la sangre, y los Judooon, asi, puderan identificar a Finnegan como un asesino alienígena, ejecutándola. Cuando Martha revivió al Doctor muerto sin sangre, desconceto la sobrecarga de la máquina de resonancia magnética de Finnegan, que fue creado para matar a la mitad de la Tierra, y el hospital regresó a Londres. El mismo día, Martha aceptó la invitación de viajar en la TARDIS (DW: Smith y Jones). Llegaron a Londres en 1599 para conocer a William Shackespeare. Shakespeare había sido manipulado por los carrionitas para ultilizar el poder de las palabras de He ganado trabajos de amor para traer un ejército de la oscuridad. En un momento culminante, fue ayudado por el Doctor y Martha para que usara sus propias palabras para desterrarlos, junto con las secuencias de comandos. Después de la actuación, la reina Isabel I llegó al Teatro Global y ordenó a sus hombres matar a su enemigo jurado, a pesar de que no la había conocido todavía (DW: El código Shakespeare). A pesar de que en un principio solo era un viaje, el Doctor le llevó a unos más antes de dejarla en casa (DW: Atasco, Daleks en Manhattan, El experimento Lazarus). En el año 5000000053, el Doctor buscando a Martha, llegó a la autopista rápida de Nueva Nueva York. La novicia Hamethumb|El rostro de Boe muere para salvar a la Nueva Tierra ([[DW: Atasco).]] llevó al Doctor a lo que quedaba del Senado para ayudar a la rostro de boe a abrir la autopista, liberando a Martha de las Macras. Después la cara de Boe sacrificó su propia vida, pronunciandole sus últimas palabras al Doctor y a Martha, "Tú no estás solo". El Doctor le habló a Martha sobre la Gran Guerra del Tiempo y por qué pensaba que el rostro de Boe estaba equivocado (DW: Atasco). En 1930, la ciudad de Nueva York, el Doctor y Martha investigan los secuetros de Hooverville, donde los seres humanos eran llevados a las alcantarillas para ser convertidos en esclavos ya sea en forma de cerdo o añadido para el Experimento Final del Culto de Skaro. En las alcantarillas, el Doctor descubrió el experimento, que comenzó convirtiendo a Dalek Sec en un híbrido de Humano-Dalek (DW: Daleks en Manhattan).thumb|left|Los Daleks exclavizan a Dalek Sec y amenazan al Doctor ([[DW: La evolución de los Daleks).]] Dalek Sec fue distituido por el resto del Culto por su intento de trabajar con el Doctor para darle a los humanos secuestrados un instinto de supervivencia humana, en lugar de convertirlas en Daleks. El Doctor subió a la cima del Empire State Building y consiguió durante la llamarada solar alimentar el experimento. Añadió ADN de Señor del Tiempo híbridos. Debido a esto, los Daleks lucharon contra los híbridos; los Daleks Sec, Jast y Thay, y los híbridos murieron. Dalek Caan escapó por un agujero temporal de emergencia (DW: La evolución de los Daleks). Poco después, Martha y el Doctor acabaron con el trabajo del Profesor loco Richard Lazarus (DW: El experimento Lazarus) y ayudaron a salvar una nave espacial que caía en picado hacia una estrella (DW: 42). Más tarde, el Doctor se escondió de la familia de la sangre, alienígenas que querían su cuerpo de Señor del Tiempo. Utilizó el Arco Camaleón para trasnformarse física y mentalmente en un maestro de escuela humano llamado John Smith, escondiéndose por completo al no tener ningún recuerdo del Doctor. John Smith se enamoró, para gran decepción de Martha, de una matrona de la escuela llamada Joan Redfern (DW: Naturaleza humana). Sin embargo, el Doctor se vio obligado a retomar su cuerpo de Señor del Tiempo para salvar a la Tierra de la destrucción y buscó un castigo adecuado para la familia de la sangre (DW: La familia de la sangre). thumb|left|''No parpadees'' es el consejo del Doctor para Sally Sparrow ([[DW: Parpadeo).]]El Doctor y Martha viajaron a 2007 para investigar las extrañas desapariciones en una vieja casa abandonada. Fueron transportados en el tiempo hasta 1969 por los extraterrestres en forma de ángeles de piedra que se alimentaban de su energía potencial. Utilizando la información que le dio Sally Sparrow antes del incidente, dejó mensajes para ella en el futuro para que le trajera la TARDIS de nuevo a 1969 (DW: Parpadeo). En Cardiff, el Doctor "reposta" la TARDIS con la grieta espacio-temporal de Cardiff. El capitán Jack Harkness saltó y se aferró a la parte exterior de la nave, aproximándose al planeta Malcassairo en un futuro muy lejano. En el planeta, el Doctor se encontró con el Profesor Yana, que en realidad era su peor enemigo, el Amo. Después de recibir un disparo por su asistenta, Chantho, y a punto de regenerarse, el Amo se encerró en el interior de la TARDIS a pesar de las súplicas del Doctor, secuestró la nave y escapó, dejándolos a punto de morir en manos de los Humanos del Futuro (DW: Utopía). Consiguieron llegar a 2008 cuando el Doctor utiliza su destornillador sónico para arreglar el manipulador del vórtex del Jack. Bajo el nombre humano de Harold Saxon, el Amo se convirtió en el Primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña e invitó a un ejército de Toclafane a invadir el mundo (DW: El sonido de los tambores). El Doctor se quedó preso durante un año, tiempo durante el cual usó su destornillador láser para envejecer al Doctor de forma artificial novecientos años, convirtiéndolo en una pequeña criatura. El Amo fue dManipulador del vórtexerrotado más tarde por la manipulación de la red Arcángel a ventaja propia del Doctor. El Doctor muestra sus grandes dotes durante ese período, utilizando la energía psíquica de las personas de la Tierra, que Martha les había estado informando a pensar en el Doctor en un momento determinado. Restauró su apariencia joven y utilizó esa energía psíquica para otorgarse habilidades casi divinas. Después de desarmar al Amo, lo perdonó. El Amo amenazó con la auto-destrucción de su flota de guerra y a tomar la Tierra con él, pero el Doctor sabía que al hacerlo requería que el Amo se sacrificase a sí mismo, cosa que no podía hacer. Al Amo se entregó a regañadientes y el Doctor invirtió el tiempo, atrapando a los Toclafane al final del Universo y evitando el control del Amo sobre la Tierra. Posteriormente, el Doctor decidió rehabilitar al Amo, tenía la intención de mantenerlo encerrado a bordo de la TARDIS. El Amo fue asesinado por su esposa humana, Lucy Saxon, que buscaba la amenaza de su trato cruel. En la idea de convertirse en un preso para el Doctor, el Amo se negó a regenerarse y murió en, supuestamente, los brazos del Doctor, dejando así al Doctor como el verdadero último Señor del Tiempo. thumb|El Doctor llora por la "muerte" del Amo ([[DW: El último de los Señores del Tiempo).]] Tras los acontecimientos del año que nunca existió, Martha dejó al Doctor, creyendo que ella necesitaba vivir su propia vida y estar con su familia. Esta había sido torturada en manos del Amo y Martha se sentía en parte responsable por su sufrimiento. Casi desde su primer encuentro, se había enamorado del Doctor. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su amor no era correspondido y que solo veía a Rose cuando él la miraba. Martha se lo explicó y se separaron de forma amistosa (DW: El último de los Señores del Tiempo). Cuando dos encarnaciones se encuentran thumb|left|El décimo Doctor se encuentra con su quinta encarnación ([[DW: Crash Time).]]Poco después de que Martha se fuera, el Doctor chocó accidentalmente su TARDIS con la de su quinta encarnación. Utilizó su memoria del evento de su quinta encarnación para separarar las TARDISes. Sin embargo, antes de que el décimo Doctor pudiera poner los escudos de la nave, la nave espacial Titanic se estrelló (DW: Crash Time). Un encuentro noble Mientras investigaba sobre las industrias adiposo, el Doctor se reencontró con Donna Noble, que finalmente aceptó su invitación para viajar con él. Con la ayuda de Donna, utilizó los collares píldora adiposos para evitar que un millón de londinenses fueran asesinados y convertidos en adiposos. El Doctor trató de salvar la vida de la Matrona Cofelia, la madre adoptiva de los pocos miles de adiposos que dieron a luz antes de que el proceso fuera detenido, pero la nave la dejó en la Tierra ya que consiguió tan solo una parte de tejido adiposo. El Doctor y Donna fueron rápidos para descartar la posibilidad de una relacción amorosa, teniendo una compañía dinámica y completamente diferente a la relacción de Rose o Martha (DW: Compañeros en el crimen). El Doctor y Donna viajaron al año 79, donde se vieron obligados a provocar la erupción del Vesubio y a destruir Pompeya, para evitar que los Pyroviles dominaran el planeta y convirtieran a la humanidad en seres como ellos. El Doctor salvó a una familia de la erupción por petición de Donna (DW: Los fuegos de Pompeya). En el año 4126, el Doctor se enteró que los Ood del Segundo Gran y Abundante Imperio Humano eran en realidad esclavos en vez de funcionarios y los ayudó al liberar el cerebro Ood, el "tercer elemento" de las mentes de los Oodkind. Después de todo esto, Ood Sigma predijo que su canción iba a terminar pronto (DW: El planeta de los Ood). Encuentro con Martha thumb|left|El Doctor responde a la llamada de Martha ([[DW: La estratagema Sontaran).]]Martha llamó al Doctor por teléfono para que le devolviera la llamada a la UNIT en 2009 e investigar las 52 muertes simultaneas de ATMOS relacionadas con la Tierra. Descubrió que los Sontarans estaban trabajando con Lucas Rattigan para crear ATMOS (DW: La estratagema Sontaran). El gas sezerfine comenzó a ser emitida por los coches equipados con ATMOS para criar más Sontarans para la guerra contra los Rutans. El Doctor construyó un convertidor de atmósfera para encender la atmósfera, destruyendo el gas. El plan de los Sontarans era conquistar la Tierra simplemente. Rattigan, después de haber sido traicionado por los Sontarans, sacrificó su vida, cambiando de lugar con el Doctor en el último minuto con el fin de destruir la nave con el convertidor (DW: El cielo venenoso). Inmediatamente después de esto, la TARDIS llevó al Doctor, a Donna y a Martha al planeta Messaline en el año 6012, donde le robaron el ADN y lo utilizado para producir a Jenny, si hija biológica. En el principio fundamental de la chica debido a la predilección por la violencia, el Doctor la llegó a amar. El Doctor activo la Fuente, un dispositivo de terraformación que se había convertido en algo mitológico. Messaline se convirtió en inhabitable y la guerra entre los humanos y Hath acabó en el planeta. El Doctor se lamentó de la muerte de Jenny a manos del general Cobb. Superó su deseo de venganza, con el fin de fundar una nueva sociedad en el planeta. Martha volvió con su prometido Tom Milligan, ya que había sido llevada allí por error (DW: La hija del Doctor). Misterios resueltos y por resolver El Doctor fue parte de un misterioso asesinato en Addison Manor, 1926. Se enteró de que Arnold Golightly, que recientemente había descubierto a su naturaleza Vespiforme, se convirtió en una asesino cuando la Piedra de Fuego conectó telepáticamente a Agatha Christie con Gorightly. Cuando Donna lanzó la Piedra de Fuego a un lago, al conexión le causó una amnesia temporal a Christie, y el Doctor la dejó en el hotel Harrogate (DW: El unicornio y la avispa). thumb|River le susurra su nombre al oido ([[DW: El bosque de los muertos).]] La profesora River Song llamó al Doctor a la Biblioteca en el siglo 510. River afirmó conocerlo en su futuro, y poseía un nuevo destornillador sónico. La Biblioteca fue atacada por Vashta Nerada (DW: Silencio en la Biblioteca). Al intentar teletransportarse en la TARDIS, Donna terminó "salvada" en el interior del núcleo de la Biblioteca. River sabía el verdadero nombre del Doctor, ganándose su confianza. Esta se sacrificó para salvar a 4000 personas que habían sido salvadas en el núcleo de la Biblioteca un siglo antes, así como Donna. El Doctor, inspirado en su fe en él, salvó a River Song, preservando su fantasma de datos que su propio yo futuro habñia puesto en el destornillador sónico (DW: El bosque de los muertos). Vacaciones fallidas El Doctor y Donna visitaron más tarde el planeta de ocio llamado Medianoche. Donna se quedó en el palacio del ocio, mientras que el Doctor viajó en una ruta de cuatro horas a la cascada de Zafiros. El autobús en el que viajaba fue atacado por una entidad desconocida que poseió a uno de los pasajeros, Silvestry Sky y, finalmente, apareció para entrar en el Doctro, incitando una histeria colectiva entre los demás pasajeros. Antes de que la criatura pudiera engañar a los pasajeros para que expulsaran al Doctor. Sky fue sacada ante la luz solar Xtónica por la azafata del autobús, que se dio cuenta de que Sky estaba la voz del Doctor, partiendo con la criatura y arruinando sus planes (DW: Medianoche). thumb|left|Al final, todo el mundo se vuelve contra el Doctor ([[DW: Medianoche).]]El Doctor y Donna visitaron el planeta Shan Shen. Mientras le leían la fortuna a Donna, un miembro de la Brigada Tramposa creó un universo alternativo a su alrededor, una en la que nunca había conocido al Doctor. En ese universo conoció a Rose Tyler, que le dijo dos palabras para que se lo dijera al Doctor. Después de que Donna corrigiera el universo, le dijo esas palabras: "Lobo Malo", que significaba el fin del universo (DW: Gira a la izquierda). Reuniones y despedidas El Doctor se apresuró a regresar a la Tierra. Descubrió que todo era normal, pero cuando volvió a entrar en la TARDIS, el planeta se había ido. Al no encontrar pistas de su ubicación, fue a la Proclamación de las Sombras y se enteró que veintisiete planetas habían sido robados y sacados de sus órbitas normales. Con la colaboración de Harriet Jones, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Martha Jones, el señor Smith y Rose Tyler, los hijos del tiempo, fue contactado. Estableción un vínculo entre la Tierra siguiendo el rastro de la Escala Tandocca dejando al planeta desaparecido, así como a la señal de los Hijos del Tiempo. Después de hablar con sus amigos y Davros, que había sido salvado por Dalek Caan y aterrizó en la Tierra. Mientras hablaba con Donna, thumb|El Doctor redirige la energía de la regeneración a su mano ([[DW: La Tierra robada).]]señaló que Rose estaba detrás de todo esto. Los dos empezaron a correr hacia cada uno. Un Dalek emergió de las sombras y le disparó antes de ser detruido por Jack Harkness teletransportado. Fue tan solo un mal golpe, pero fue lo suficiente como para herirlo mortalmente. El Doctor fue llevado a la TARDIS de nuevo, donde empezó a regenerarse (DW: La Tierra robada). Usando su mano cortada que estaba cerca, el Doctor utilizó la regeneración para curarse, pero evitando regenerarse en una nueva forma. La TARDIS fue llevada a bordo del Crucible Dalek donde el Doctor, Rose y Jack fueron capturados. Donna fue encerrada en el interior de la TARDIS, para que esta fuera destruida. Como resultado, un nuevo Doctor nació de la mano cortada que Donna tocó. El Meta-Crisis hizo que Donna se convirtiera en un Señor del Tiempo parcial, transformándose en el DoctorDonna de la profecía de los Ood. DoctorDonna desactivo la bomba de realidad para evitar que Davros destruyera el universo y luego, los tres Doctores llevaron a los planetas a sus respectivos lugares en el tiempo y en el espacio. El Doctor, horrizado por las acciones del nuevo Doctor, que había acabado con los últimos miembros que quedaban de la raza Dalek y sabiendo que tenía el poder de destruir el universo, creía que era demasiado peligroso para mantenerlo sin vigilancia. thumb|left|La TARDIS está más llena que nunca, antes de quedarse más sola que la una ([[DW: El final del viaje).]] Cuando los compañeros del Doctor fueron a la TARDIS, el Doctor ofreció salvar a Davros y a Caan. Davros se negó, llamando al Doctor como "el asesino de mundos", mientras que Caan predijo que uno de sus amigos perecería. Los Hijos del Tiempo usaron la TARDIS para arrastrar la Tierra a su lugar original. Se despidió de Sarah Jane, Martha, Jack y Mickey antes de abandonar al nuevo Doctor en un mundo paralelo, con la esperanza de que Rose y su doble pudieran ayudarse mutuamente. El nuevo Doctor le dijo que la amaba y se besaron. Al regresar a su propio universo, el Doctor se vio obligado a borrar los recuerdos de Donna para salvarla de su muerte, debido a que un cuerpo humano no podía mantener una relacción con el cerebro de un Señor del Tiempo. La devolvió con su madre y su abuelo, y les dijo que tendrían que asegurarse de que ella no se acordara nunca de él. El Doctor se quedó entonces, viajando solo y triste (DW: El final del viaje). Invasión de la muerte Es'Cartrss de los Tactire, un habitante de Callufrax Menor, había quedado atrapado en el crisol y no pudo irse a casa cuando el Doctor devolvió los planetas. Escapó de la TARDIS donde intentó apropiarse de la mente del Doctor, pero si vínculo con la TARDIS forzando a ambos a entrar en la Matrix. El Doctor tenía la mente más fuerte y tomó el control, matando a Es'Cartrss (IDW: The forgotten). El paseo de los Cyberking thumb|El Doctor se encuentra con alguien que dice llamarse "El Doctor" ([[DW: El próximo Doctor).]] Algún tiempo después de dejar a Donna, el Doctor fue a Londres en la víspera de Navidad de 1851. Una vez allí, el Doctor se encontró con un hombre que decía llamarse "el Doctor" y en un principio asumió que este era una encarnación futura. Lo que en realidad era, era un ser humano, Jackson Lake, que tenía información sobre él impreso en su cerebro. Jackson, su compañera, Rosita Farisi y el Doctor detenieron los planes de los Cybermen y su aliada Mercy Hartigan. Londres se salvó, Lake se reunió con su hijo e invitó al Doctor a cenar al Doctor con su familia, una oferta que al principio rechazó, pero que después aceptó (DW: El siguiente Doctor). Sus últimas aventuras Algún tiempo después, el Doctor viajó a Londres en 2009 durante el mes de Pascua para investigar unas lecturas extrañas de un autobús. Mientras lo hacía, el bus se metió en un agujero de gusano para acabar en San Helios. Allí conoció a Christina de Souza, cooperó con ella para devolver al autobús, junto a sus ocupantes, a la Tierra y detuvo una invasión por parte del enjambre. Antes de alejarse en la TARDIS, el Doctor rechazó la oferta de Christina como compañía, afirmando que había perdido a todos los que habían viajado con él y que había jurado no tener más. Carmen, una mujer con bajo nivel psíquico que ayudó al Doctor le dijo "Tú canción se está acabando, señor, está volviendo. ''thumb|left|El Doctor y Christina de Souza investigan [[San Helios (DW: ''El planeta de los muertos).]]Vuelve a través de la oscuridad, entonces Doctor, entonces... Llamará cuatro veces.". Christina fue arrestada por robos múltiples, pero el Doctor utilizó su destornillador sónico para ayudarla a escapar en el autobús. Cuando el Docor estuvo a punto de ser arrestado por ayudar a Christina, entro en la "cabina de policía" para "arrestarse a sí mismo", pero se fue (DW: El planeta de los muertos). El Doctor se estrelló en medio de la boda de Sarah Jane. Sabía que el Embaucador, un viejo enemigo suyo, intentaría vengarse de ella después de haber sido derrotado en intentos anteriores por causar el caos. Cuando llegó, Sarah Jane y su novio Peter Dalton fueron llevados por el Embaucador, y él, junto con Rani Chandra y Clyde Langer, que habían oido hablar de él, y Luke, que había conocido cuando la Tierra fue robada, fueron tranportados un segundo antes que ella. Luchó contra la criatura, que le informó acerca de su muerte, afirmando que "la puerta está esperando". La TARDIS le dio a Clyde el poder de controlar la thumb|left|El décimo Doctor aparece ([[SJA: La boda de Sarah Jane Smith).]]enegía Artron por error, por lo que pudo derrotar al Embaucador mientras el Doctor le enseñaba a Sarah Jane lo que tenía que hacer. Peter se sacrificó para destruir al Embaucador, dejando a Sarah Jane sola y desolada. Cuando el mundo volvió a la normalidad, el Doctor visitó 13 Bannerman Road y llevó a Sarah Jane y a sus amigos a mirar en el interior de la TARDIS, después de eso se despidió, pidiéndole a Sarah Jane con sinceridad que nunca jamás le olvidé (SJA: La boda de Sarah Jane Smith). El Doctor decidió ir a Marte y se encontró con el equipo de Bowie Base Uno, incluyendo a Adelaide Brooke. Sabía que la tripulación de la base iba a morir, ya que fue uno de los eventos más importantes que contribuyó a la expansión de la humanidad en el universo. Se enteró de que estos murieron a causa de la Inundación, que poseió a tres de ellos. Al principio prefirió no interferir, debido a su creencia de que este evento era un punto fijo en el tiempo - la muerte de Adelaide inspiraría a su nieta y la animaría a explorar las estrellas. Cambió de opinión cuando recordó las muertes que había presenciado y como lo dejaron. Salvó a Adelaide, a Mia y a Yuri, y los llevó de nuevo a la Tierra en 2059. Adelaida estaba enfadada con su interferenciathumb|El Doctor vuelve para salvarlos a pesar de ser un punto fijo en el tiempo ([[DW: Las aguas de Marte).]] y le riñó por pensar en sí mismo por encima del curso de la historia. Adelaide entró luego en su casa después de haber renunciado a intentar desafiar al Doctor, pero al final se suicidó. Los recuerdos del Doctor del día del suceso cambiaron para adaptarse a la nueva línea temporal. Angustiado ante su fracaso de cambiar la historia, comenzó a reflexionar sobre su propio fin, cuando una visión de Ood Sigma apareció ante él. Esto le hizo darse cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos. Al entrar en la TARDIS, sonó la campana de claustro y con un "¡No!" desafiante activó la TARDIS (DW: Las aguas de Marte). El Doctor pasó un tiempo intentando evitar al Ood, durante el cual se casó con "la Reina Bess" (DW: El fin del tiempo). El retorno de los Señores del Tiempo Tras reunirse con el Ood en su planeta, el Doctor se enteró de que el Amo había resucitado en la Tierra, y corrió hacia la TARDIS para detenerlo. Llegó demasiado tarde. Descubrió que el Amo se puso a vivir en los descampados de Londres y trató de hablar con él, pero se topó con Wilfred Mott. Esa noche, el Doctor buscó al Amo una vez más, pero de nuevo, se vio interferido cuando el ejército privado de Josue Naismith secuestró a su enemigo. thumb|left|''¡El peor rescate de la historia!'' ([[DW: El fin del tiempo).]]A la mañana siguiente, el Doctor contactó con Wilf, que le habló de Naismith y entró con él en la TARDIS. Llegaron a la mansión Naismith y se adentraron en el sótano, encontrándose con dos Vinvocci, Addams y Rossiter. Estos le informaron sobre el verdadero objetivo de la Puerta de la Inmortalidad. El Doctor se apresuró a detener su activación, pero no lo logró, y el Amo convirtió a la raza humana en copias de sí mismo. Wilf y el Doctor fueron rescatados más tarde por los Vinvocci, llevándolos a su nave. El Doctor la dejó fuera de línea para evitar que el Amo los encontrara. Dándose cuenta de que el Amo tenía las llaves para traer de vuelta a los Señores del Tiempo utilizando una Estrella Punta-Blanca, el Doctor cogió el arma que en un principio se negó a coger de Wilfred y activó de nuevo la nave Vinvocci, dirigiéndola hacia el Naismith Manor, donde se estrelló contra un cristal del techo. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de detener al Amo y la señal de los tambores creó un enlace con Gallifrey, lo que le permitió a Lord Rassilon y a los demás volver. Rassilon deshizo lo que el Amo hizo cuando Gallifrey apareció en el cielo de la Tierra, y comenzó a romper el vortice del tiempo. El Doctor, al ver un rostro familiar detrás del Lord Presidente Rassilon mientras salió de la puerta de la inmortalidad, apuntó a la Estrella Punta-Blanca, rompiendo el enlace y haciendo que Gallifrey y los Señores del Tiempo volvieran a su propio tiempo. thumb|El Doctor descubre quién llamará ([[DW: El fin del tiempo).]]El Doctor se dio cuenta de que había sobrevivido, pero entonces oyó cuatro golpes. Wilf estaba atrapado dentro de una cabina de control a punto de inundarse de radiación. A pesar de su enfado y de varios motivos por el cual dejarlo allí, dejó salir a Wilf y tomó su lugar, recibiendo un nivel letal de radiación. El Doctor comenzó su proceso de regeneración. A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, la regeneración real no se produjo inmediatamente, y el Doctor no sólo fue capaz de devolver a Wilf a su casa, sino de pasar un tiempo viajando en el tiempo y en el espacio para visitar a sus antiguos compañeros - un acto que fue referido como su "recompensa". El Doctor visitó a Martha Jones y a Mickey Smith, ahora una pareja casada que luchaba independientemente contra alienígenas, y los salvó de un Sontaran. Se acercó a la 13 de Bannerman Road, donde evitó que Luke Smith fuera atropellado por un coche. Viajó al planeta Zog, donde el capitán Jack Harkness estaba ahogando sus penas con una copa. Le dio una nota para que la leyera Jack, "Su nombre es Alonso". Jack se volvió y vio al marino Alonso Frame, y el Doctor se apartó para que los dos pudieran estar solos. El Doctor entró en una librería donde Verity Newman, una descendiente de Joan Redfern, estaba firmando copias de su libro, Diario de cosas imposibles (DW: El fin del Tiempo), basado en el diario que el Doctor escribió durante su tiempo como John Smith (DW: Naturaleza humana). El Doctor consiguió una copia firmada por ella, y esta se dio cuenta de que era el mismo Doctor. El Doctor le preguntó si Joan fue feliz al final, y le dijo que sí, pero negó al contestar la pergunta de si él también lo fue. Luego se encontró con Geoff Noble, un tiempo antes de su muerte, y le pidió una libra. Después fue al futuro y usó esa libra para comprar un billete de lotería premiado. Llegó a la boda de Donna Noble y Shaun Temple, y le pidió a Sylvia Noble y a Wilf que le dieran el billete a Donna como regalo de bodas (DW: El fin del tiempo). El Doctor también visitó a Hearther McCrimmon, una descendiente del compañero del segundo Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon (DWA: Lucky Hearther). El Doctor visitó a todos sus antiguos compañeros de sus regeneraciones anteriores, viendo como le iban (SJA:'' La muerte del Doctor). Por último viajó a Powell Estate, el 1 de Enero de 2005, donde observó a Rose Tyler y a su madre meses antes de que Rose le conociera. Aunque se mantuvo en las sombras, un espasmo súbito de dolor llamó la atención de Rose y los dos intercambiaron saludos de Año Nuevo. El Doctor le dijo a Rose que iba a tener un "año genial" con lágrimas en los ojos mientras hablaba (DW: ''El fin del tiempo). Muerte thumb|left|El décimo Doctor se regenera ([[DW: El fin del tiempo).]]Después de que Rose se marchara, el dolor de la regeneración se le vino encima y se desplomó en la calle. Ood Sigma apareció entonces y le dijo que mientras su canción se acababa, la historia nunca terminaba, y que el universo le cantaría hasta que se durmiera. Al llegar a la TARDIS, la puso en órbita alrededor de la Tierra y declaró: "No quiero morir." para después regenerarse por décima vez. La energía liberada durante el proceso fue suficiente como para causar un gran daño a la nave (DW:'' El fin del tiempo). Línea temporal alternativa Mundo de Donna *En una línea temporal paralela en la que Donna Noble nunca conoció al Doctor, esta encarnación suya fue la última, ya que fue asesinado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de regenerarse, como resultado de su intento de detener a la Emperatriz Racnoss. Su antigua compañera, Rose Tyler, junto con una versión alternativa de Donna, restauraron la línea temporal original (DW: ''Gira a la izquierda). Perfil psicológico Personalidad Esta encarnación fue muy alegre, carismático y encusiaste, a menudo en los momentos más inoportunos, incluso cuando está en peligro (DW: Dientes y garras). Mientras que en las encarnaciones anteriores se burlaba deliberadamente en convenciones sociales, la décima encarnación se sorprendía realmente cuando era thumb|left|El lado elegre del Doctor ([[DW: Compañeros en el crimen).]]grosero o inculto. Con frecuencia se metía en problemas debido a su sentido amplio y flexible de superioridad (DW: Medianoche). Regularmente siempre usa su nombre como una amenaza, especialmente cuando esta trabajando, a pesar de sus aparentes expectativas (DW: Nueva Tierra). Esto fue principalmente porque pocas especies conocían su existencia o la de los Señores del Tiempo. La décima encarnación retuvo e inclusó extendió su capacidad de ira injusta de la última encarnación, que se mostró especialmente cuando Rose se veía amenazada o en peligro (DW: La caja tonta). Cuando era impulsado por la ira o la justicia, actuaba sin vacilar abatiendo a aquellos que se oponían, como causa de la caída de Harriet Jones, que según su punto de vista, cometió un asesinato en masa (DW: La invasión de Navidad). Había una sombra innegable sobre la alegría que el sentía en aquellos momentos, y una crueldad, lindando con la personalidad arrogante que pareció asumir, uno que era casi misterioso de contemplar. Mientras que el había superado gran parte de la culpa de superviviente que sentía antes, el Doctor había comenzado a sentir su edad. Debajo de la chapa de juventud y alegría exterior era un hombre viejo que había visto cosas terribles. Sintió una profunda soledad y su agudo sentimiento de pérdida le llevó a empatizar con los que también habían sufrido. Sarah Jane Smith trató de consolarlo diciendo que apesar de que se comportaba como un hombre solitario, tenía la familia más grande de la Tierra. Se refería a muchos acompañantes que el Doctor había recogido (DW: El final del viaje).thumb|El lado oscuro del Doctor ([[DW: La familia de la sangre).]] Tuvo un carácter muy tolerante, ofreciendole ayuda al Dalek Caan a pesar de haber cometido un genocidio (DW: La evolución de los Daleks). También perdonó al Amo de todas las atrocidades que había cometido mientras gobernaba la Tierra, que incluyó también converitr su TARDIS en una máquina-paradoja, la tortura de sus compañeros por diversión y en envejecerlo hasta un punto realmente deprimente (DW: El último de los señores del tiempo). Sin embargo, cuando su paciencia llega a un límite, no da una segunda oportunidad a sus enemigos. Incluso fue declarado por sí mismo cuando el lider Sycorax intentó matarle después de salvarle la vida (DW: La invasión de Navidad) o cuando castigó a la familia de la sangre (DW: La familia de la sangre). Al Doctor le resultaba muy difícil aceptar una derrota, por ejemplo cuando fue incapaz de salvar a Astrid (DW: El viaje de los condenados). Después de haber visto tanta destrucción, se sentía impulsado a tratar de evitarlo de cualquier manera posible. River Song piensa que si consiguiera este poder, el universo se convertiría en un lugar más oscuro (DW: El bosque de los muertos). En su primer encuentro, Donna Noble señaló que la razón por la cual el Doctor debía llevar acompañantes era evitar sucumbir a sus impulsos más oscuros (DW: Novia a la fuga). Después de perder a Donna por culpa de una unión Señor del Tiempo-Humano, optó por no llevar compañeros y evitar que su corazón se rompiera de nuevo. Eso hizo que el Doctor cayera en sus más oscuros impulsos, rompiendo las leyes del tiempo para satisfacer su ego (DW: Las aguas de Marte). La décima encarnación se involucró en situaciones románticas con mucha más frecuencia que sus predecesores. Después de haber viajado con ella durante tanto tiempo, el Doctor se enamoró de Rose Tyler, y entró en depresión por culpa de su pérdida (DW: El día del juicio final). Sin embargo, nunca llegó a declararse a pesar de que casi lo consiguió en un par de ocasiones (DW: El foso de Satán, El día del juicio final). Al final, fue el décimo Doctor meta-crisis quien lo hizo debido a que este era casi idéntico al original, aunque un poco más violento y con algunos rasgos de la personalidad de Donna Noble, asi como el hecho de que poseía los recuerdos del Doctor original, es casi seguro de que el Doctor sentía lo mismo. Muchos otros se involucraron sentimentalmente, entre ellos Madame de Pompadour, Joan Redfern, Martha Jones, Astrid Peth, River Song y Christina de Souza (DW: La chica en la chimenea, Naturaleza humana / La familia de la sangre, El viaje de los condenados, Silencio en la Biblioteca/ El bosque de los muertos, El planeta de los muertos). El Doctor sentía lo mismo por todas ellas, salvo por Martha, Christina y River, cuya relación era supuestamente desconocida para él. Esta encarnación se negó a utilizar las armas para dañar al enemigo. Mientras que sus encarnaciones anteriores la tuvieron, este no lo haría, en varías ocasiones incluso, negándose a esto cuando se lo ofrece un Sontaran que está a punto de atacar (DW: El cielo envenenado). Davros aunque señaló su repulsión por coger un arma, también mencionó que utilizaba a sus compañeros en su lugar. Finalmente, sin embargo, el Doctor decidió coger la pistola de Wilfred Mott para defenderse de Rassilon y los Señores del Tiempo que pretendían destruir la Tierra (DW: El fin del tiempo). Trató siempre de encontrar una manera pacífica de resolver los problemas en vez de utilizar la violencia, tratando de solucionar una disputa sin matar al lider Sycorax (aunque obligado a hacerlo por traicionar su promesa). Usó la derrota de este, para desterrar a los Sycorax de la Tierra. Se enfadó mucho cuando destruyó la nave después (DW: La invasión en Navidad). El Doctor también trató de ayudar a los supervivientes Dalek en Nueva York para que encontraran un nuevo hogar en vez de luchar hasta la muerte. Inicialmente logró convencerlos hasta que el Dalek Sec los volvió contra él. Lucas Rattigan los mató en lugar del Doctor (DW: El cielo envenenado). Más tarde, intentó encontrar una solución sin matar al Amo. Cuando los señores del tiempo regresaron, se vio obligado a usar un arma y a elegir matar entre Rassilon o el Amo. Encontró una manera diferente destruyendo la punta de estrella diamante blanca con la pistola, rompiendo el vinculo que había entre la Tierra y los Señores del thumb|La única vez que usó el arma a pesar de que no quería ([[DW: El fin del tiempo).]]Tiempo (DW: El fin del tiempo). Esta encarnación tenía un gran respeto por la humanidad, asi como un gran deseo de protegerla y constantemente señalando su importancia. Algo que puede haber venido influido de sus acompañantes. Lo más notable fue, sin embargo, que cuando Wilfred Mott le contó que los humanos debían de parecer un insecto ante él, el Docto respondió que parecíamos gigantes (DW: El fin del tiempo). Hacia el final de su vida, estuvo sin duda asustado de su muerte preedicha, pasando todo tiempo de aventuras para evitarla o retrasarla (DW: El fin del tiempo). Hábitos y peculiaridades El Doctor hizo frecuentes referencias a la cultura pop del siglo XX, incluyendo el tema de los cazafantasmas (DW: El ejército de los fantasmas), la canción "Circle of life" de El rey León (DW: La invasión de Navidad) y una de Kylie Minogue "Never too late" (DW: La caja tonta). También leyó los libros de Harry Potter, teniendo en cuenta que lloró en el séptimo libro (DW: El código Shakespeare). Le gustaba el rock, tratando de llevar a Rose a conciertos de Ian Dury y Elvis Presley (DW: Dientes y garras, La caja tonta). Comentó a menudo que la tecnología exótica o viva era "hermoso" o "brillante" y fue cautivado por los descubrimientos realmente grandes, que a veces, ponía a sus acompañantes o a sí mismo en peligro. Cuando se le presentaban acontecimientos inesperados o confusos, solía repetir 3 veces la palabra "¿Qué?", cada vez más asombrado (DW: El día del juicio final, El último de los señores del tiempo, El viaje de los condenados, etc...). Al intentar explicar algo, a menudo interrumpe con un "Bueno..." y ampliando lo que estaba hablando (DW: Parpadeo, etc...). A esta encarnación también le encantaba la frase "Lo siento, lo siento mucho", sobretodo cuando hablaba con personas que estaban a punto de morir y a las cuales no puede salvar. Otras frases favorecidas fueron "¡Allons-y!" (DW: El ejército de los fantasmas, etc...) y "Molto bene" (DW:[[ El viaje de los condenados| El viaje de los condenados]], etc...). Al igual que su séptima encarnación, a menudo respondía: "Siempre estoy bien", aún cuando todo parecía decir lo contrario (DW: El bosque de los muertos, etc...). Mostró una capacidad, al igual que su quinta encarnación, de determinar las propiedades de un objeto por el sabor (DW: La invasión en Navidad, La caja tonta, Dientes y garras, Utopía, Los fuegos de Pompeya, La estratagema Sontaran, El unicornio y la avispa, El planeta de los muertos). También tenía un desarrollado sentido del olfato, por lo que podría utilizarlo para seguir a otros Señores del Tiempo, como el Amo (DW: El fin del tiempo). Hasta que dejó su cuerpo, continuó su hábito por burlarse de Mickey y Jackie, aunque por lo general de manera más suave, obviamente. La décima encarnación del Doctor tenía una gran afición por los plátanos al igual que su predecesor (DW: La chica en la chimenea). El Doctor adoraba las "tiendecitas", las tiendas de regalos que por lo general se encuentran en los hospitales y otros lugares públicos a pesar de que mantuvo una gran aversión por los hospitales debido a que su séptima encarnación fue asesinado en una por accidente (DW: Nueva Tierra). Se basó en gran medida a su destornillador sónico, empujándolo hasta límites que no se habían visto antes e incluso a consejando a su quita encarnación de hacerlo con "manos libres" (DW: Crash time). El también siguió utilizando en gran medida su papel médium (DW: Nueva Tierra, etc...). Al igual que sus yos anteriores, era capaz de sacar un gran y diverso número de objetos de sus bolsillos, afirmando una vez que eran más grandes por dentro (DW: Novia a la fuga). También usó una vez un estetoscopio, al igual que su segunda encarnación, tales como el diagnóstico de fallos electrónicos o mecánicos (DW: Fury from the deep, La rebelión de los Cybermen, La Tierra robada). Utilizó su martillo varias veces, para golpear a los Sontarans e incluso para pilotar la TARDIS (DW: Novia a la fuga, El fin del tiempo). Martha le regaló un móvil GSM, cuando dejó de ser su acompañante, que llevó consigo en sus viajes (DW: El último de los señores del tiempo). El número de él podría ser utilizado para comunicarse con él en cualquier lugar del espacio y el tiempo (DW: La estratagema Sontaran, La Tierra robada). Al igual que su anterior encarnación, también mejoró los teléfonos móviles de sus compañeros más tarde con el fin de facilitar la comunicación con sus familias y con él. Tanto los móviles de Martha Jones y Donna Noble se modificaron, asi como la madre de Rose para comunicarse a través del tiempo y el espacio (DW: La Tierra robada). River Song le dijo que sería capaz de abrir la TARDIS con solo chasquear sus dedos. Inicialmente se lo tomó como una tontería, pero más tarde descubrió que era cierto (DW: El bosque de los muertos). Era capaz de calcular números muy rápido. Esto incluye hacer una estimación, a la espera de los que le rodean para responder y, a continuación, dar una respuesta muy exacta (DW: El viaje de los condenados). Odiaba las peras y (al igual que su sexta encarnación) las zanahorias, pero le gustaba las manzanas, el yogurt, las habas, el tocino y el pan, como se demostró cuando su próxima encarnación intentó probar sus comidas favoritas (DW: En el último momento). Apariencia El décimo Doctor era un hombre guapo y jóven con un cuerpo alto, esbelto, pelo castaño, piel clara y ojos marrones (DW: Children in need Special). Aseo y pelo Estaba feliz de tener patillas y más pelo que su anterior encarnación, cuyo pelo estaba casi rapado (DW: thumb|Varios de sus estilos de pelo.Children in need Special). A pesar de que al principio estaba decepcionado por no ser pelirrojo, el llegaría a tener un gran orgullo por su pelo castaño oscuro, el cual peinó de varías formas a lo largo de sus viajes. Él lo usó sin estilo (DW: La invasión en Navidad), con un flequillo al estilo de los años 50 (DW: La caja tonta), aplanado hacia adelante (DW: Novia a la fuga) o con cresta (DW: La chica en la chimenea). Ropa En los primeros minutos de su vida, el Doctor continuó llevando la ropa de su anterior encarnación. Después de llegar a Londres y entrar en coma, se le puso un pijama con una bata, que mantuvo hasta el final de su primera aventura, cuando eligió su nuevo traje (DW: Children in need Special, La invasión en Navidad). Esta encarnación variaba en su vestimenta. Tenía dos trajes principañes, un traje de color marrón oscuro con rayas azules y un traje azul con rayas rojas. En raras ocasiones, también se ponía una pajarita y un esmoquin (DW: La rebelión de los Cybermen, La Era del acero, El experimento Lazarus, El viaje de los condenados). thumb|left|Ropa habitual del décimo DoctorPor lo general, llevaba una camisa con una corbata o una camisa de cuello abierto con una camiseta por debajo. La camiseta tenía tonos rojos, marrones o morados. Tanto el traje marrón como el azul fueron acompañadas a menudo por un abrigo de color marrón, dado por Janis Joplin (DW: Atasco). El Doctor parecía tener más de un traje de cada diseño. El Doctor meta-crisis llevaba un traje azul después de su creación, y lo llevaba puesto cuando las paredes del universo se sellaron en el mundo parelelo (DW: El final del viaje). Sin embargo, posteriormente, el Doctor llevó el mismo traje en otras ocasiones. Esto implica que tenía más de uno (DW: La música de las esferas, Las aguas de Marte, SJA: La boda de Sarah Jane Smith) Llevaba muchas veces playeros, concretamente Converse All Stars. Variaba sus colores de crema, para su traje marrón; negro, para usar de esmoquin; y en una ocasión de color rojo o marrón, para llevarlos con su traje azul. Otra parte de la vestimenta de esta encarnación era un par de gafas negras Carey de marco rectangular. A pesar de que lo llevó en varias ocasiones, mencionó que no los necesitaba y que solo los llevaba porque le hacían parecer más inteligente (DW: Crash time). En una ocasión, utiliza su destornillador sónico para oscurecer sus gafas y convertirlas en gafas de sol (DW: El planeta de los muertos). Su forma de vestir famorita era su traje marrón con rayas azules, una camisa azul claro, corbata y Converse All Stars de color crema. Vida útil Suponiendo que la edad que declaró el Doctor, 900, al comienzo de su encarnación es correcta, parece ser que vivió poco menos de 7 años, dada su edad declarada de 906 antes de su regeneración (DW: El fin del tiempo). Su siguiente encarnación indicó que su edad es 907 al principio de sus aventuras (DW: Carne y piedra). Hay, sin embargo, algunas discrepancias ya que algunas fuentes sugieren que su edad indicada no puede ser correcta (DW: La búsqueda infinita). Detrás de las escenas *El décimo Doctor fue la primera encarnación desde el séptimo Doctor que se ha encontrado con los Daleks, los Cybermen, el Amo y Davros en la pantalla. *David Tennant indicó en un comentario de El fin del tiempo ''que guardó su traje para un posible uso en el futuro y que con gusto volvería a interpretar al Doctor en varios posibles especiales si alguna vez le piden participar en uno. Traje *David Tennant describe a su atuendo como "''geek chic". De acuerdo con una entrevista en Parkinson, Tennant y Russell T. Davies tuvieron la idea del traje de la décima encarnación a partir del equipo de Jamie Oliver que se había puesto en Parkinson poco después de que Tennant interpretara el papel del Doctor. *De acuerdo con la diseñadora de vestuarios Louise Page, solo había cuatro tipos de trajes marrón existentes, ya que fueron integrados a partir de muchas copias de pantalones de rayas que Tennant había recogido durante el proceso de vestuario inicial. El abrigo se hizó a partir de una tapicería de sofá. fr:Dixième Docteur nl:Tiende Doctor ru:Десятый Доктор ro:Al Zecelea Doctor en:Tenth Doctor de:Zehnter Doctor he:הדוקטור העשירי Categoría:Décimo Doctor